Puppet Soldiers
by MadisonJillian
Summary: Puppet Master meets Small Soldiers. My first fanfiction so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Puppet Soldiers

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night at the Bodega Bay Inn. The rain was coming down hard as 18 year old Jake Toulon roamed the Inn out of boredom. Jake Toulon is considered follower rather than a leader. He has flawless skin and baby blue eyes. His physical appearance looks more feminine than manly since he doesn't have the "big muscles" like what most guys get to attract girls. He normally wears any t-shirt he can find, but his favorite was a silvery owl t-shirt. He always wears skinny jeans no matter what most people say about him looking feminine.

When he was in school, he got picked on by all the jocks because one of the jock's girlfriends has a major crush on him. That caused lots of problems since he keeps getting beat up for it. When he was a week before turning 18, his parents died in a suspicious car crash and in their will, they wrote that at the age of 18, he will get the Bodega Bay Inn as well as the puppet trunk. That trunk, he knew, meant a lot to his family and he knew why.

It was said that his great, great grandfather Andre Toulon had put a spell on his puppets to bring them to life and help him in getting revenge on the Nazi, Major Kraus, for killing his beloved Elsa, Andre's wife. He even went as far as putting her soul into a puppet that he had made for her. After getting his revenge, Andre escaped Nazi Germany using Kraus's passport and went to Bodega Bay Inn, California. Unfortunately, the Nazis found him and right before they could catch him, Andre Toulon committed suicide, hiding the secret of the puppets forever. Now he was given both the hotel and the puppets as his parent's last wish. He remembered how much he loved playing with those puppets when he was little. There was something so magical about them.

As he walked, he noticed a familiar shadow in front of him. "Blade, what are you doing here?" Jake asked. Of course the puppet couldn't speak, but instead hissed at Jake. Jake understood that the puppet only wanted him to be safe from any danger. Jake sighed, moved a strand of his beige hair to the side. He knew that he couldn't make the puppet change its mind. "Alright", He said, "you can come with me." He then picked Blade up and placed the puppet on his shoulder, avoiding the sharp knife and hook in place for the puppet's "hands".

Suddenly, there was a loud banging coming from the front door of the hotel. Jake rushed over to the door (making sure Blade didn't fall off) and opens the door. There stood a boy around 13 holding a small action figure in his arms. "Hi, my name Allen and…do you mind if I stay here for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Puppet Soldiers

Chapter 2

Allen Abernathy was walking around Bodega Bay taking in the wonderful sites. Today is his 13th birthday and as a birthday present, he and his family went to Bodega Bay to relax and have fun. Allen a scrawny kid and he used to be a big trouble maker, getting kicked out of two different schools for things like vandalism. His hair is a chestnut color and his hair is cut similarly to that of a page boy hair cut.

It has been a year since he, with the help from the monstrous but kindly Gorgonites, took down the Commando Elite army. Luckily, Allen managed to destroy a nearby telephone pole and cause an EMP blast to take down the army. Somehow the Gorgonites managed to hide under a giant satellite dish, which saved them from the blast. Afterwards, Allen took them to the nearby river with one of the toy boats that his father had in the toy store and the Gorgonites sailed out to find "Gorgon", though Allen thought that they would never find it. But he hoped they would find a place like it and call it their home.

He sighed as his hazel eyes looked up towards the sky. As he walked through the park, he suddenly heard a yell that he hadn't heard for a long time. It sounded like…Chip Hazard, the leader of the Commandos! But it couldn't be! He was supposed to be dead like the other Commandos! Suddenly, Allen remembered that after Gil Mars, CEO of Globotech and Heartland Toys, paid both his family and his family's rivals, the Fimples, so they wouldn't tell about this incident, he talked to Larry Benson and Irwin Wayfair about making the Commandos again so they can go "take care of" the South American rebels. Somehow those toys must've escaped Globotech in order to look for the Gorgonites.

There was another yell, but this one different. Allen tried to think of whose yell it was. It then hit him like a ton of bricks. It was Archer, leader of the Gorgonites! Didn't he along with the others leave to find Gorgon? He stopped in his track as he noticed some of the branches in a bush start to move as if someone was in there. The bush began to shake violently until 7 figures came running out. It took Allen by surprise at first, but then he noticed that the 7 figures were actually all the Gorgonites. At first he was excited to see them, until he noticed the 5 figures chasing them. The 5 figures were the Commandos! "Come back here you Gorgonite scum!" one of the Commandos yelled.

Quickly, Allen took off his sky blue backpack that he was wearing and put it near the ground for the Gorgonites to escape to. The Gorgonites, not know it was actually Allen giving them someplace to hide, ran right into the backpack. Allen the closed the backpack most of the way and placed it on his back and started running. He, being larger and having longer legs, gave him an advantage and he easily lost the Commandos. He ran right back to the hotel and he ran right into the hotel room his family gave all to himself. He set the backpack on his bed and opened it up.

Out came the Gorgonites as they checked their surroundings and finally, the person who saved them. "A-A-Allen!" the Gorgonites exclaimed. "Hey guys! Long time, no see." Allen chuckled at their puzzled expressions. "Allen, what are you doing here?" the Gorgonite, Slamfist, asked. "Well, today is my birthday and my parents took me here as a birthday present." Allen explained. The Gorgonites just stared at him, not really understand what "birthday" meant. "Uhh!" Allen face-palmed, "A birthday is a day that celebrates the day you were created." Allen had to add created instead of born since that's how the Gorgonites were "born". It seemed to work since all the Gorgonites nodded.

"How about you guys?" Allen asked. "We were looking for Gorgon until our ship broke." Archer explained. "We decided to travel by foot and then the Commandos spotted us. They chased us for a long time. Us hiding for a while, then the Commandos finding us and chasing us again. We finally came here and hid again and this time, the Commandos ambushed us and almost destroyed us, but at the last moment they slipped up and we escaped. That's when we found you" Allen understood that that must have been hard on the Gorgonites, always fearing that they will be destroyed.

_I shouldn't tell mom or dad. They might freak out and try to get me to give the Gorgonites to the Commandos if it meant that I'll be safe._ Allen thought to himself. It was decided! He will run away so the Commandos don't go near his family. He thought about where he could hide with the Gorgonites so it will be hard for the Commandos to find them. He then remembered when his father pointed to a hill that had a large building at the top. His father told him that the building was the Bodega Bay Inn and that it used to be so popular until a series of deaths made it close down. Now it is known for being abandoned and that just being near it will be bad luck.

"OK!" Allen exclaimed loud enough to startle the Gorgonites. "We'll all runaway so the Commando doesn't hurt my family and we'll hide in the Bodega Bay Inn." As Allen said this, he was already packing his backpack full of stuff he needs. Finally, he placed the backpack near the Gorgonites so they can climb in. After all the Gorgonites besides Archer got settled in, Archer turned to Allen. "Allen, I think I should stay out side so the Commandos will see us and will leave your family alone, knowing that it is you that have us." Allen nodded as he picked up Archer and held the action figure in his arms. "Sit tight everyone," Allen told the Gorgonites, "this will be our biggest adventure yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Puppet Soldiers

Chapter 3

After Allen escaped the hotel without being seen, he turned to the direction where he can see the Bodega Bay Inn on top of the hill. Luckily he wasn't too far from the Inn, around a few miles, so he could easily get there by foot. The only bad thing was that the sky was getting dark quickly and it looked like a storm was coming. "OK, I don't want you or any of the others to make a sound until I say otherwise. Got that?" Allen told Archer and the other Gorgonites. Archer nodded while there where faint agreements coming from his backpack. As Allen started to walk away towards the Inn, one of the Commandos named Link Static reported to Chip Hazard about where the boy was heading towards. "OK men," Chip announced to the other Commandos, "it looks like the Gorgonite scum as well as their ally are heading towards that building on the hill. I want us to move out but not to show ourselves to the enemy until they get settled in that building and they won't be expecting us. Did I make myself clear?" The Commandos responded with "Sir! Yes! Sir!" and they all left to follow and take to Allen and the Gorgonites.

When Allen got to the bottom of the hill, it was raining hard and there was thunder and lightning. Allen shivered from both the cold and the creepiness of this place. I sure did look like it needed some repairs. Allen got to the door and before heading inside, he decided to knock in case someone was living here, but nobody knew. He began banging on the door and waited. Least to say, when he heard footsteps running to the door and the door opening to reveal a boy around age 18, he was startled. "Hi," Allen began, "My name is Allen and…do you mind if I stay here for a while?" There was a moment of silence and Allen feared that he will be turned away. "Y-yeah, sure come on in." the boy said, getting out of Allen's way so he can come in. Allen noticed a strange puppet on the boy's shoulder. "My name is Jake. Jake Toulon." The boy, Jake, told Allen. "What's with the backpack?" Jake asked as Allen set the backpack on a nearby chair. "Well, it's kind of a long story." Allen explained. "Don't worry, I have all night." Jake said back. So Allen explained about the Gorgonites and the Commandos to Jake as he listened intently. To be truthful, Allen thought that Jake would not believe him. "And if you don't believe me, here are the Gorgonites." Allen then pulled 6 action figures out of his backpack and set them next to the other action figure already out. "OK, you guys can move and talk now." Allen told the 7 toys. "Finally!" One of the hyper Gorgonites exclaimed, "I thought that we would have to act like boring toys all day!" as it said this, it began to spin around really fast. "Greetings! I am Archer, emissary of the Gorgonites. What is your name?" The Gorgonite, Archer, that Allen had been holding earlier asked. "I'm Jake" Jake said calmly. Allen gave him a strange look. Why wasn't he freaking out about living toys? "Greetings Jake, friend of Allen." Archer responded, not really understanding that Jake should be freaking out about living toys. "What are the others names?" Jake asked Archer. "That's Insaniac" Archer pointed to the blue blur as Insaniac continued to spin like, well, an insaniac. "That's Slamfist" Archer pointed to another Gorgonite. This one was the exact opposite of Insaniac. He was one of the biggest Gorgonites. He also moved and spoke slowly unlike the fast moving Insaniac. As his name suggested, he had a rock-like arm and fist. "That's Punch-It." This Gorgonite was also one of the biggest Gorgonites. One would say that this Gorgonite reminded him of a rhino by the shape. The only difference was that his "horn" split at the end to make it look like "a fork in the road". Another thing that stood out was the whites of his eyes were glowing, as if there was a flashlight shining through his eyes. "That's Ocula." This Gorgonite looked like an alien someone would see in any cheap sci-fi film. It had 4 sharp, long legs and had a longish neck that ended with an eyeball. Unlike the others, it couldn't speak. "That's Scratch-It." This Gorgonite looked almost exactly like an orange frog. The only difference was that it only had to arms and that's it. Archer then pointed out that Scratch-It was the only female Gorgonite in their tribe. Also, it seemed like she couldn't speak just like Ocula couldn't speak. "And finally, that's Troglokhan, AKA Freakenstein." This Gorgonite seemed like he was taken apart and put back together again, but not very well. His back looked like something from inside an old radio and how it was shaped on his back made him look like a hunchback. One of the wires from the radio went into his eye socket while his other eye was a red color. All in all, he looked like Frankenstein monster crossed over with the mad scientist, Dr. Frankenstein. "Nice to meet you all." Jake said to all the Gorgonites and they responded with various hellos and such. "That's it!" Allen yelled, "Why aren't you freaking out over living toys!?" "That's because I have a few of my own." Jake said to Allen and the Gorgonites. "WHAT!" Allen and the Gorgonites yelled in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Puppet Soldiers

Chapter 4

"I have 5 living puppets to be exact." Jake said as he took the puppet off his shoulder and placed it in front of Allen and the Gorgonites. "This here is the leader. His name is Blade for obvious reasons." Blade was almost 2 feet tall, much taller than the Gorgonites, and he had a skull-like white face with white hair that brushed against his shoulders. Where his eyes were supposed to be, he had black holes with "bullet eyes", two spikes in his eye sockets that come out whenever he is surprised or shocked. His mouth shaped to more of a Cheshire cat grin, making him look spookier. He wore a black trench coat with a matching fedora, but what really scared Allen and the Gorgonites was the fact that his right "hand" had a knife in replace of a hand while the same was true for his left but instead it had a hook.

Archer walked up to Blade and said "Greetings! I am Archer, emissary of the Gorgonites." Blade just hissed at him. "Can't Blade speak?" Allen asked. "No, but you can normally tell be their body language what they want to tell you." Jake answered. There was a whimper coming from the floor and when everyone looked down, they saw a jester puppet with two lines on his face, splitting it into three even parts. Right now, it had a sad face on. It was looking at the Gorgonites until it turned to Jake and started pointing at the alien action figures.

"I think he's scared of you guys." Allen told Archer and the others. "Hey! Don't be scared of us! We're just scary monsters that might attack you in your sleep!" Insaniac laughed until he got hit in the back of the head with a club. Freakenstein's club to be exact. "Hey! What was that for!?" Insaniac yelled, sounding hurt. "Idiot." Was all Freakenstein said before everyone turned their attention back to the jester puppet. Now the puppet had a "shocked" face on and was still looking at Jake and pointing at the Gorgonites. Leave it to Insaniac to scare the poor puppet. Blade hissed and stared at the crazy blue Gorgonite. He didn't sound too happy by Insaciac's words. "Blade, don't attack them. He didn't mean to say that." Jake added before Blade could advance on the Gorgonite.

Insaniac, being Insaniac, was about to say something back but Slamfist put his actual hand on Insaniac's mouth, preventing him from saying anything more. Though everyone could still here muffled laughter coming from behind Slamfist's hand. "Nice thinking" Allen whispered to Slamfist. Slamfist nodded but quickly turned his head to see Jake trying to calm down the scared puppet. "Sorry about Insaniac" Allen said, sweat-dropping. "Don't worry about it." Jake assured, "By the way, this here is Jester and he's the emotion and the joker of the group." Jester, like everyone knew, wore a jester's outfit with red as the main body fabric's color and a darker color for the sleeves and the pants. He also wore a belt around the middle of his body. On his head, there was a dark blue jester's hat with bells on the ends. And lastly, he had golden boots that stood out from the rest of his dark colored outfit. "I'll be right back. I need to find the other puppets." Jake announced before leaving.

There was then an awkward silence between everyone. Jester still kept a close eye on the Gorgonites and Blade was staring at Insaniac, wondering if he should still attack because of what the Gorgonite said to Jester. "So how about this weather, huh." Allen quickly said to break the silence. Everyone just stared at Allen. "I was trying to break the awkward silence." Allen muttered. Everyone sweat-dropped, until they heard running footsteps. "Here are the little buggars," Jake said panting, "they decided they wanted to play hide and seek. Luckily I know where they like to hide."

Allen and the Gorgonites got a closer look at the 3 new puppets. One was a large, burly puppet that wore a red sweatshirt with black slacks and fingerless gloves on his large hands. His head though was tiny and he appeared to have an angry face on. The next looked like a military soldier with pitch black eyes and a drill on is head that he would drill every now and then if he was bored. The last was a cowboy with a mischievous smile that showed his teeth. One of his teeth seemed to be gold while the others were white. He wore everything a cowboy would wear, from the hat down to the boots with spurs on the ends. He even wore a red bandana that moves on its own and covers his mouth and he would have an evil chuckle whenever he gets to shoot things. The only difference between him and a real cowboy was the fact that he had 6 arms and 6 guns to go with those arms. "This is Pinhead." Jake said as he pointed to the big puppet. The puppet held out his hand to Allen, who got the fact that the puppet wanted a hand shake, shook the puppet's hand. "This is Tunneler." Jake gestured to the military puppet. The puppet simply turned his drill on for a second as his way of greeting Allen and the Gorgonites. "And lastly, this is Six-Shooter." Jake looked at the cowboy puppet. The puppet tipped his hat as the normal way for cowboys to greet others.

'Nice to meet you all." Allen greeted the puppets, "I'm Allen and these are the Gorgonites and _they won't hurt you._" Allen said the last part while staring at Insaniac, who was still struggling to get Slamfist's hand away from his mouth. Pinhead, Tunneler, and Six-Shooter just tilted their heads, not really understanding what he meant by that. "It's a long story." Jake explained to the confused puppets. They nodded, fine with what Jake said.

Suddenly, there was a large crash from one of the windows in the front hall. Everyone ran to where there was glass all over and Allen picked up an old TV remote on the ground and noticed some words on the back of it. The words were written on paper and that paper was taped to the remote. "Surrender the Gorgonites or all will die." The words said. "Allen then looked up from the remote and looked to the Gorgonites. "Looks like we got company."


	5. Chapter 5

Puppet Soldiers

Chapter 5

"It looks like we have to wait until they attack." Jake said while thinking of a plan of action. "That's the problem." Allen added,"We never know when they'll attack and from where." Jake then thought of an idea to know where the Commandos are coming from. He turned to the puppets. "I want you guys to scout the area and if one of you fined the toys, come back and let us know. Luckily they should only attack on the ground floor, but it would be good to have someone to check the vents and make sure they haven't gone through there. And also, make sure that no one sees you guys. Got it?" All the puppets nodded and ran off in separate ways in order to find hopefully 6 Commandos. While the others watched the puppets run off, no body saw the Commandos at the broken window. The 6 soldiers waited in the dark corners of the outdoor window sill for the two humans to leave and then they will attack the Gorgonites. "We should quickly look through the basement." Jake told Allen, "If I remember correctly, then there should be a couple of guns in there. Allen nodded and turned to the Gorgonites. "Do you guys think you'll be OK for a few minutes? The Gorgonites nodded and Allen, with Jake following closely behind, ran to the basement to find weapons for themselves. As soon as the boys were out of site, the Gorgonites heard a way too familiar voice behind them. "Prepare yourselves Gorgonite scum!" They all looked behind themselves to see all 6 Commandos ready to attack with their new and approved guns that Globotech gave them. "We're ready when you are, Major _Chip Hazard_." Archer spat out the Commando leader's name as if it were poison. "Commandos, attack!" Then the battle began. With Allen and Jake, they were desperately trying to find weapons. Suddenly, Allen sees something poking out from behind the boxes. "Hey! I found two guns and the bullets that go with them." Allen shouted to Jake. "What type of guns are they?" Jake shouted back. "One is a rifle of some kind and the other one is an AK-47." Allen said looking over the guns to make sure nothing was wrong with them. "I'll take the rifle" Jake said as Allen passed the rifle to him. When they walked out, they heard yelling coming from where they left the Gorgonites. "Oh no! The Commandos must have snuck past the puppets!" Jake yelled and he along with Allen went to see how they can attack the Commandos without harming the Gorgonites. They puppets must have heard the fight as well because they were all running to see what was going on. Ocula was having some trouble with Link Static. Link had gotten on the alien's back and was trying to find the chip that would destroy the toy. Scratch-It was trying to pull Link off, but to no avail. Without warning, Link felt a large pain in his back. He turned around to see Six-Shooter pointing one of his guns at Link's head. One shot and Link's head exploded and his limp body fell to the floor. Ocula made a sound that sounded like a thanks and kept going to see who needs help. Punch-It seemed to be able to take on his opponent, Butch Meathook. Butch kept trying to attack, but Punch-It was able to avoid most of the attacks. After a while of fighting, Butch got too exhausted to fight. Punch-It simply grabbed Butch's head and with all his strength, crushed the soldier's head and chip. Slamfist was also doing pretty well fighting Brick Bazooka. Even with all his strength, Brick could not beat Slamfist's rock arm. After a while of using his rock arm, Slamfist slammed his rock arm against Brick's head so hard that the chip inside his head got destroyed upon impact. "Yes!" Slamfist yelled happily before looking back to the fight in case someone from his team needed any help. Insaniac was too fast for Nick Nitro's mini rockets. "Damn it! Slow down so I can hit you!" Nick shouted angry that the Gorgonite was so fast. That's when he felt something hit his head really hard. The impact of the item was enough to destroy the back of his head and the chip inside. If he saw what hit him, he would have seen the spiked ball and chain that Insaniac had with him. Insaniac giggled like crazy as he turned to see who else was still fighting. Freakenstien wasn't as lucky as the last 3 Gorgonites. Kip Killigan easily pinned the Gorgonite so he couldn't move. "We took you apart before and we can do it again." Kip said as he was about to pull Freakenstien's arm off. That was until a hook and a very large hand grabbed both his arms and pinned the front of him against a wall. Tunneler aimed his drill at the back of the struggling soldier's head and got a running start and drilled through the head and the chip. After a few seconds, Kip's scream faded and left a limp body afterwards. Now it was only Chip Hazard and Archer fighting. "You will never win Gorgonite scum!" Chip yelled as he kept swiping his knife at Archer. "Why do you want to destroy us? What have we ever done to you?" Archer yelled back, trying to avoid every swipe of the knife. "Because," Chip said jumping onto Archer and pinning him down, "It is fun to hear you scream for mercy as we slowly kill you and your team." Chip smirked as he raised his knife over his head, ready to bring it down. That's when Allen shouted, "Get off of him you damn toy!" With that, Allen raised his gun and shot Chip right in the head, making it and the chip explode. "Finally!" Archer said, "The battle is finally over. We can all go home now."


	6. Chapter 6

Puppet Soldiers

Chapter 6

Final Chapter

After all the fighting, Allen got ready to leave. He placed the Gorgonites back into his backpack, but kept Archer out so there would be more room for the other Gorgonites. As Allen began to walk out the front door with Archer in his arms, he turned around to face Jake and the puppets. "Thank you for the help." Allen told Jake. Jake nodded and said, "No problem. I'm glad that we could help." And with that, Allen headed back to the hotel he was staying in before he found the Gorgonites.

When he ventured closer to the hotel, he could see a couple of police cars in front of the building. "Oh No! Mom and Dad must be worried!" Allen rushed in to the lobby to find his parents talking to the police officers. "Mom! Dad!" His parents turned to see their missing son running towards them. "Allen! Where have you been?!" His fathered yelled. Allen turned to the officers and told them if he could talk to his parents alone. They nodded and left.

Allen then began to tell his story to his parents and even brought the Gorgonites out to show he wasn't lying. When he was done, his mother asked the question that neither Allen nor the Gorgonites had thought about. "What are they going to do now when they don't even have a boat?" Allen and all the Gorgonites were dumbstruck by this but the father replied for them. "That's easy. We can keep them while I build another boat for them." It took a minute for the Gorgonites to understand what Allen's father just said, but they all agreed that would be a good idea.

"Come on Allen. We should have fun until the end of our vacation. Race you to the pool!" Allen's father yelled the last sentence as he started to head towards the pool. "Hey! I just got back!" Allen shouted back, running after his father. His mother giggled. "Boys. Can't live with them, but can't kill them." She joked the last part of course. The Gorgonites all nodded, but then the males from the group shouted "Hey!" realizing what she said, while the mother and Scratch-It giggled.

Back at the Bodega Bay Inn, Jake sighed as he picked up the bodies of the dead Commando Elite members. "Let's just throw these in the bushes and hope no body finds them." The puppets nodded as the followed Jake. After hiding the toys, the group headed back inside. Hiding in the bushes were Globotech guards that had been assigned to find the Commandos after they escaped the lab. They tracked the toys here using the chips, which had a tracking device so the guards could find the toys easily. When the guards got to the Bodega Bay Inn, the signal had died. The guards knew that if the signal had died then the chips must have been destroyed.

After hiding for a while, the guards saw an 18 year old boy throw the dead toys into the bushes right next to the building. (If they looked at the boys feet, they would have seen 5 puppets following the

boy, but from where they hid they couldn't see the moving puppets.) Once the boy was gone, the guards went over to the bushes and retrieved the toys. They knew Gil Mars won't be happy about this.


End file.
